Sonic Rap Battles
by Sonic103
Summary: Rap Battles between different Sonic characters. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Rap Battles!

Brad vs. Shadow

**Soooooooooooniiiiiiiiiiic raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap baaaaaaaaattles!**

**Brad…vs….Shadow the hedgehog!**

**Begin!**

Shadow: what the heck are you doing here?

Little ten year old who drinks beer.

Homicidal freak, go get a life.

I should leave before ya stab me with a knife…

Brad: aw, look at what I have here.

A fifty year old virgin trying to be dumb a** of the year.

Carrying a gun around won't convince me you're hard.

Emo, loser, world of war craft lover!

You got one game, and you think you're awesome.

You're a son of an alien,

And I'm sure you're proud.

You're black and red skin is pretty loud.

But Brown is hip.

I'll take you down.

Shadow: you really are stupid.

You think you can take me on?

I'm gonna hit this loser around like he's a ping pong ball.

At least I have a game, you star in some loser's story.

Raps battles with you aren't even fun, they're boring.

You're history's confusing, no clear story.

My story's clear.

I was thought of, and I was born.

Then I went and brought a friggen storm.

Kicking alien a** since 2001!

Don't tell me to stop, I'm having too much fun!

Brad: you crook,

Thinking your cool cause your black.

Well guess what,

Nobody thinks your cool.

And I don't give a f***!

You sonic the hedgehog wanna be.

Call of duty noob.

Couldn't even get a girl,

Cause she got shot.

Didn't even get a chance to take her on.

One on one.

You say you're having fun,

Well you won't after I'm done!

I can kill ya with a finger,

Ding ding! Looks like I'm the winner!

Get out of here shadow, you're done!

Let the new ulimate have a run!

**Who won?**

**You decide.**

**More battles soon!**

**This has been,**

**Soooooooooooooooooonnnnnniii iiiiiiic, raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttllllll lesssssssss!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Rap Battles!

Sonic vs. Manic

Sooooooooooooonniiiiiiiicccc ccc raaaaaaap baaaaaaaaaattttttllllllessss sss!

Sonic

Vs.

Manic.

BEGIN!

Sonic: oh, yeah. It's getting real.

You may be my brother, but here's the deal.

I'm the bada** of the family,

you're on the streets, looking for pennies!

You may be my brother, but you're going down!

You're really ugly, you sad, sad clown.

Manic: you trying to talk trash talk.

For serious?

I'll kick your butt all over mobius.

You think you're cool, for all of your games,

But they're bad,

Especially the crappy storylines and piece of s*** gameplay!

Sonic: my games suck,

But that's sega's fault,

The only thing you've ever been in is some crappy,

Half-a** TV show.

I'm a pimp,

And you're a lump,

On my shoes,

Running at the speed of sound,

Going around.

You're a horrible bro

You know what Manic?

YOU'RE TOO SLOW!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**Sooooooooooooooonnnnnnnniiii iiiic raaaaaaaaaaaaapppppp bbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaattttlllllle eeeeeeeeeesssssss!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Rap Battles!

SOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIICCCC CCC RAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP BATTTTTTTLLLLESSS!

Eggman

Vs.

Julian Robotnik!

Begin!

Eggman: oh, great. An Archie fail.

An old, creeper.

Your robots are glorified buckets and pails.

I am the king of the villains, you're the king of dip sticks.

Now stand at attention,

And go to hell!

I perfected the weapon that you worked so hard on.

I will conquer the world with him!

Robotnik: you stupid egghead.

You gave legally changed your name to your pet name.

Everything you do is an epic fail!

And your robots are little orange pricks.

You take the credit for what Gerald and I have done.

You child molester.

You couldn't even take over the world.

I took over the world and made the weapon.

And you believe his lies,

Saying he's loyal.

Why don't you shut up, and open your eyes?!

Eggman: wow, you really are a fag.

I've already got this battle in the bag.

You think your all hot, because you took over a planet.

I'm the best, I'm a boss.

You're future is in my hands.

When I form my plan, you won't even see it coming.

I am the Eggman!

No one can match my mind!

I'm as good as three rappers.

I'm smarter than Einstein!

You can kiss my round a**

You stupid, dumb, wanna be faker.

**What is this? A new challenger!**

Brad: it's okay Robotnik, I got this.

Bye the end of this rap, he's gonna be piss,

His pants, because he's a girly, baldy McNose hair!

Sorry Eggman, but I'm as good as eight rappers,

I'm not even trying!

I'll beat you're a** so hard, you'll get sent flying.

I have a mind far superior to you,

I don't need a robot to get that blue guy's attention.

I'll destroy any robot you send.

In a blink of an eye, they will ALL die!

So back off jack,

I'm best of the best,

And all the rest,

Stand at attention when I get in the room.

So get a load of this,

You little pest!

And while it's true that I was perfected by you,

I'm far better than any of your dreamed designs!

you're a pissed off little prick,

With a miniature d***

You call that a mustache?

I call that dirty Sanchez on your lip!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaap bbbbbbbbaaaaaattttlllees!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnniii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccc c Baaaaaaaaaaaattttttttlllllll lllleeeeeeeeessssssssss!**

**And raps.**

**Mephiles**

**vs.**

**Nazo!**

**BEGIN!**

**Mephiles: who is this?**

**Nazo: *slams Mephiles into a wall***

**Mephiles: *falls to the ground***

Nazo: I'm someone who loathes you b**** now stand up and rhyme.

Don't make me say it a second time.

I crush you like I crushed sonic and Shadow.

I've already won this battle.

But I'm not done yet, I wanna see you die.

Seeing your limp body will bring tears of joy to my eyes.

Mephiles: oh look who it is,

it's gary sue.

Running around being a total d*****

Try to fight me.

I lead an entire black army.

This is one battle you'll never win.

White people, they don't understand.

That acting black makes you look like a prick.

And that goes for you too Nazo.

While you were taking on Sonic and Shadow,

I was at home with your house with your girlfriend,

The fun with her never seemed to end.

So why don't you just suck on my b-

Nazo: trying to rap against me won't convince me your straight,

You shadow fan boy, you're number one.

With copying and being a faker, I mean.

You know you have a great career with being a villian.

I can tell,

But you're so stupid you can't even spell.

And lying about my girl won't phase me or her.

Now why don't you shut up, or I'll fire my laser!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOnic rap battles!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sssssssssssssssssooooooooooo ooonnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiic!**

**Rap battles!**

**Brad Doll**

**Vs.**

**Tails Doll!**

**Begin!**

Tails Doll: children love to cuddle with me,

All you want to do is murder people,

You're so lame, you didn't even get a piece of s*** sequel.

You molest little girls, for a living.

You creepy, unoriginal doll.

You can suck on my doll balls.

Brad Doll: you say I molest little girls for a living, what about you?

And all those little boys that aren't virgins.

I've murdered more kids than you've stolen souls.

And that's saying something.

Now I have to hand it to you, you're pretty bold.

To think you could hold your own.

Now it's true, I've taken on virgins.

But no little girl would bend over for you.

Tails Doll: looks like you need a reminding.,

Now listen up, I'm about to school you,

You're such, a tool you.

You B****.

Everything you did,

I was the doll that invented it.

I used to kill kids and steal souls like that,

But I never swung in a little girls batter's box.

You are a retarted hedgehog,

I'm a f***ing fox!

You can suck my balls!

Now get out of here, or I'll kick yours off.

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**$ONIC RAP BATTLES!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic Rap Battles

**Sonic Rap Battles.**

**Shadow: *runs into the room***

**Shadow!**

**Vs.**

**Brad!**

**Begin!**

Brad: oh boy, this noob again.

I thought I had spanked him and sent him to bed,

But I guess he wants seconds,

Thinking he can beat the ultimate weapon.

The loser who's never kissed a girl,

The sight of your ugly face makes me want to hurl.

I whooped you're a** last time,

And I don't mind doing it a second time.

I'm dropping lyrical bombs,

See if you can survive this song!

You should have stayed with that hooker Rouge,

Now go away so I can drink my booze.

Shadow: you were good last time, that's no lie.

But I think you had too much booze when you wrote these lyrics,

Because they sound like you thought of these when you were f***ing five.

You lost your arms and legs, and you gave into the hate.

And you lost your eye and lungs to go with your ugly a** face.

Wait, no!

A** is too good of a word for you.

It looks like Jabba the Hutt had a huge f***ing poop!

You've got bad breathe, so take a step back.

Actually, you need some gum jack!

Someone needs to come fix your f***ing respirator!

Because it smells like you ate your own crap,

Maybe it's because of the piece of s*** lyrics coming out of your mouth!

What's wrong Brad?

Can't take it anymore?

Not surprising, coming from Cream's whore!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**Sooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn niiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccc rap battles!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic rap Battles!

**Sonic Rap Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattle s!**

**Shadic**

**Vs.**

**Zerado**

**Begin!**

Shadic: I. am. The. Best!

I'm good as a god,

I'm a boss,

I am the destructor of Ultra Perfect Nazo,

You're a copy of me,

But that doesn't faze ya?

I'm the best of the best,

I'm better than you,

Nazo, Mephiles, and Amy are stronger than you!

Zerado: you think you're better than me?

Because you're the fusion of two guys gay for each other?

I'm sure you're cool, if you were here for more than eight minutes.

I've seen your video, it's pretty good.

But it would have been better, if it weren't for the fact that Nazo should have died every five seconds.

You weak little B****,

You arrogant prick.

Both you and Chakra-X can suck on my d***!

Shadic: man, you don't have to say that s***.

We all know you're a little B****.

I'd rather suck on Chakra-X's balls than your micro d***.

I may be only around, when Nazo's causing trouble,

But you are around when someone drops a quarter.

You think you're so hard,

My strength is at it's max.

Now why don't you go home,

And stick your face back up in Vanilla's a**!

Zerado: at least I could get a girl, you gay as d*****!

I can beat you in a fight, and I can kick you a** in jeopardy

Since you can't do either, you're useless.

There's no comparison between you and me.

I'm a blast, you're an a**

No one can beat me,

I'll lead a new legacy of fusions more cooler than you,

We'll beat you're a**, and then post it on you tube.

We'll beat you so hard that you'll be singing about a daisy girl.

I'm kicking butt, wherever I go.

I'm gonna take you down, and Sega's army of hoes.

You will see, I am the new king!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**Sonic rrrrrrrrrrrrrap battles!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Tails**

**Vs.**

**Eggman**

**Begin!**

Eggman: when I throw out my raps, minds are blown.

So take a seat kid, you're gonna get pwned.

You're such a girly-girl, your voice proves it.

You sound like Miley Cyrus having sex with Selena Gomez!

You're such a frickin priss,

And you're only what, twelve?

I'll school you anywhere, Yale to Harvard,

And all of your friends will be like "Holy s*** that was akward"

Better give up now, because I'm sick of it.

Do I really have to battle with Sonic the Hedgehog's B****?

Tails: You've got no idea what I'm capable of.

I'll lyrically smack you until you have a bruise.

I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree.

I'm Miles F***ing Prower, maybe you've heard of me?

You think you're smart, but I'm smarter.

You think you're hard, well I'm harder.

Knothole B****, I'll give you a tour.

Bye the way, your wife say's my d***'s bigger than yours!

Eggman: you've got a s*** load of trash talk brother,

You sound like Justin Beiber's mother.

Pal, you're making my ears bleed.

You need to shut the f*** up.

I'm so smart I was able to blow the moon!

What chance does a twelve year old have?

Tails: I am Miles Prower!

You dumb a**, wait until you see my power!

You stink Eggman, you're style smells of something sour,

You need to wash up dude, here, come into my shower.

You D*****, you don't know what you're dealing with.

Sally Acorn is my own frickin B****!

I'm a pimp, you're a d***.

You're such a baffoon.

You wait till you get a load of my blue typhoon!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SONIC!…rap battles!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic Rap Battles!

**SOINC RAP BATTLES!**

**Silver**

**Vs.**

**Brad**

**BEGIN!**

Silver: yo, I just came out of the closet,

With my raps and posse!

I've been spitting raps since 2006!

Get ready for some Silver rhyme fix!

People think I'm gay,

Well I say hey, ask Blaze if I am gay,

Since she was in my bed last night.

Same can go for your sister, mister!

This is the big time, not a dress rehearsle!

I wonder how much Shadow payed you to suck on his d***!

Brad: frickin future hippie, gay a** boy.

Trying to turn me into your boy toy.

I'll drill a hole into you're bony head.

My lyrics will hit you so hard, you'll drop dead.

Are you gay? Who knows.

But I'd rather suck on Shadow's d*** than your kuwonos.

Silver: you can't buy love, but I'll kick you a** for free.

You're a dumb f***.

You've run out of luck.

My skills are double

I'm tired of seeing you causing trouble.

And all of GUN and the people, eating your crap up,

Why don't you take a vacation, and shut the F*** UP!

Brad: cause I'm evil,

I'm cold hard, my heart is black.

You better be quiet, or I'll attack.

Beating you is as easy as your mom.

B****!

I'm so bad a**,

I wear a black belt on the beard, that I grow on my d***!

Don't tell me to shut the f*** up, it's how I survive.

Now don't come back, or I'll beat you're a** a second time!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**Sonic rap…BATTLES!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic Battles

…**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Shadow**

**Vs.**

**Brad: *shoves Shadow***

Brad: I'm back Shadow.

And I won't lose. Because I'm way better than you!

Me and you, people can't compare.

What do you got against millionares?

Yo, B****.

I'm gonna whoops your a**.

You're confidence will shatter like glass.

Bro, we've been through this several times,

And I've always been beaten down by you're god d*** rhymes.

I won't back down, no matter what.

After this battle, you'll be like, "what the f***?"

I'll beat you down.

You stupid clown.

And to top it off you're not a villian,

You're a frickin hero now,

So why don't you say hello to fag town.

Your a** needs kicking.

My trigger finger's itchin'

So quit your b****ing!

I'll kick you're a** all the way to Washington.

When you get near little girls, they scream stranger danger.

Maria just called, she just asked me to bang her.

Shadow: please, we both know who's gonna win.

We've been doing this through so many rap battles.

And I've always come on top.

I'll stick my foot up you're a**.

Is that what it takes?

For you to learn all of your stupid mistakes.

I'll teach them to you.

One, two, and three,

And we'll see how you stand up against me!

Number one, your rhymes suck!

They're a piece of s***ty F***!

Number two, you seem to like to lose,

Since you lose in every single one you're in you!

Try a little harder, you'll get farther.

Number three, you're trying to battle against me!

I'm the number one, the king!

You're a sad little b**** who f***ed his own sister!

You've seemed to lose again.

I feel kind of sorry for you,

You don't know the half of what I can do!

Little baby, gonna cry?

You're like a stupid little bird, who's too scared to fly.

You know, you're a good guy, you're bright, you're nice.

So when you pick a fight with me, you better think twice.

**Who won? (like I need to ask you)**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOnic RAP BATTLES!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaap Battles!**

**Scourge**

**Vs.**

**Shadow**

**BEGIN!**

Scourge: the rap begins,

With the "who's gonna win?"

I'll tell you who's gonna be victorious,

It'll be the most glorious.

I'm cool, I'm fly.

You're just a tiny little guy.

I'm better than you,

And I'm always true.

You're pretty frickin lazy,

You fight like a lady,

Now just shut up and hail to the king, baby!

Shadow: I can tell where this battle is about to go,

And it's getting a bit weird, you know?

I used to think you were cool,

Until I found out you're a tool.

You're about to learn what I can do.

Now shut up, and wait until I'm through!

Cause I'm about to bring a storm on you!

Scourge: you're a horrible rapper you.

You're wasting my time,

Because no one's rap skills compare to mine!

Go back to stealing TV's, I'm fine!

Because I have a bunch of other guys waiting in line.

I'm the king,

I don't need no bling,

I'm cooler than you,

And that's most certainly true!

Just sit there and eat your watermelon,

You stupid ugly a** gremlin!

Go away I'm done with ya,

I'll kick your sorry a** back to Africa!

Shadow: racist a**hole!

You really are a fool,

To take me on, one on one!

You look nervous, you must be done,

Your sweat is a sign that I should be having fun.

I'm not even gonna let you have a second run.

Being racist won't get you, any b****s,

And you keep calling me your little midget,

But I'm taller than you, so forget it!

Watermelon's good, don't take me wrong,

Guess what? I just ended this song!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Sonic! (achoo!) Rap Battles!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic Rap Battles

**SONIC RAP BATTLES!**

**Bokkun.**

**Vs.**

**Omachao**

**BEGIN!**

Omachao: I'm a robot from the sonic games,

You're the reject from the sonic lames,

I bet you just want a taste of fame.

I give advice that helps people,

You blow s*** in peoples face!

You laugh like a little girl,

Watch my raps unfurl.

Being a little jack a** won't help,

You, Decoe, and Bocoe,

All three of you are a bunch of hoes!

I hope all three of you go to hell!

In about a year none of your names will ring a bell.

When it comes to us, I'm like a super computer, you're a piece of s*** Dell!

Bokkun: you blue piece of s***!

You can suck on my d***!

You arrogant prick,

You're a time thief!

At least I add comical relief!

I'm a high class robot, I have skin made of felt,

You know someone's bad a** when they have some bombs under his belt!

You're made of cold hard metal,

But despite that, you have a small d***

Microsoft had a harder d*** than yours!

You tell people crap they already know,

My bombs and explosions really put on a show!

So why don't you take a step back,

Because you're style and rhymes are out of whack,

You better get some ice for that lyrical smack!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**Soooooooooonnnnnnniiiiiiiicc ccc rap battles!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Brad**

**Vs.**

**Tails**

**BEGIN!**

Tails: the king of little baby brats is here,

The sight of you brings everyone fear.

Not because you're good, but because you're bad.

I hate you more than I hate my genocidal dad!

Is losing every rap battle a new fad?

Because then I'm really behind what's being hip,

And that must include also being a d***.

Brad: oh, you think you're cool.

Spewing out bad rhymes like a tool.

The sight of my sister makes you drool.

You really are a fool.

You're so stupid, you can't even rap.

I'll get GUN on you're a**!

Tails: watch what you say,

I'll kick your butt.

From New York to Russia,

I'll get up on ya,

With my raps,

I'll kick you're a**

You must love incest since your always on your mothers lap!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**Sonic RAAAAAAAAAP BATTLES!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic Rap Battles

**Espio**

**Vs.**

**Vector**

**Begin!**

Espio: pal, you're making my ears bleed with your voice,

But I guess sounding like a faggot is your choice.

Getting low, on the rhymes,

Gonna hit you a second time.

You're about to get blown over by my wind.

You can kiss my rear end!

Vector: you may have the power of those stupid kung fu sages, but I've made raps that will last through out the ages.

I've beaten up Eggman, I've kicked Big's a**.

And you're lucky, you get to go last!

I'm the leader of the chaotic Chaotix.

Which is actually is pretty ironic,

Sense you're in that gang.

Your heart's about to pang,

You're stupid bango playing is a real pain.

You Japanese, go back and feed your people!

Espio: I think it's time I lay down some rules,

I don't rap against fools like you.

Japaneese can feed themselves,

Because they're always filling america's game shelves.

I'm a desendent of anctient warrior,

Your mother was probably some black whore!

I really hope that burned ya,

What chance do you have against a ninja?

Vector: acting like that is really too bad,

Because Japanese games are a new fad,

But now I know how much of a b**** they are,

What chance do YOU have against a rock star?

Calling me black, you've showed us who you really are,

A racist Japanese with a one of those small a** cars.

You Solid Snake wanna be,

I'll hang you from the ceiling.

I'm starting to sense you're a little bit tired,

Go home Espio, you just got fired!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**SONIC RAP BATTLES!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic Rap Battles

**Brad**

**Vs.**

**Nazo!**

**BEGIN!**

Nazo: the best of the best has come,

Zero, that's how many rap battles you've won!

You know, rapping is pretty fun,

But it's kind of lame that I've already won!

I'll chew you up, and when I'm done,

I'll steal your crown for the king of duds!

I'm the hedgehog of boss,

Your horrible rhymes bring all chaos!

I'll eat you up, it's time to feed.

An a** whoopin is exactly what you need!

Brad: you may be powerful,

But you style is sour.

You stink, why even bother.

So many dudes have used you mom I could be your father!

Running around, being a little d***.

Why don't you shut up, and stop being a prick!

You better watch out, you'll get blown.

I've got homies, you're all alone!

I know you're pretty famous,

And that's why I hate you, you cunt!

I'm a certified bad a** you runt!

My rhymes don't need no explanation,

I spit s*** so focused I'll break your concentration!

In this battle, you'll feel no elation,

You're rising star balloon is about to get deflated.

I've been dropping bombs since I started this song!

Sorry Nazo, but this time you chose wrong!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOOOONIC RAAAAAAAAAAAP BAAAAAAAAAATTLLLLES!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic Rap Battles

**Sooooooooooooooooooooonic Rap Battles!**

**Sonic**

**Vs.**

**Brad**

**BEGIN!**

Sonic: eh?

You?

Oh well, I guess you're it.

Just don't throw a little fit,

When you get you're a** whooped, and I won't quit.

So you better get ready for a whipping,

Your voice sounds like someone s***ing.

Now don't get mad at me, you're tying your own noose.

This is turning into lyrical child abuse!

Brad: you suck sonic,

You arrogant prick,

With zero chest fur and your tiny d***.

You're as annoying as a blood sucking tick.

Your games suck,

After Sonic 2006, I said "what the f***?"

I was almost ashamed be part of your team.

And I can hear your rap scream,

You sound like a girl more than Cream!

Even Silver wouldn't ask you to f*** him.

You were murdered by a faggot with down syndrom!

You idiot, you're going down!

You stupid, slow blue clown!

Just the sight of you makes everyone frown.

You're more of a b**** than Bill O'Reilly,

When it comes to a** kickings, I'm recommended highly!

Sonic: wow, you're kind of good.

But I'm sure you'd give up this battle for a bit of food.

You're a poor loser.

The ghetto live better than you,

And you're not correcting me because you know I what I'm saying is true.

Don't worry, I'm almost through.

Get ready for Brad's a** whooping part two!

You only star in some losers story,

Your rap skills are poor, mine are lordly!

Brad: I can't believe you,

Thinking you're hot stuff.

Well you know what? I'm through.

When your crew sees me they're like dammit it's him!

Then I'll kick their a** and they'll do my every whim.

Elise, Sally, Amy and Mina.

They're all more uglier then Medusa!

They're more ferocious than hurricane Katrina!

They all seem to want to be your whore,

But you're so gay I bet you can't take it anymore.

You're coming out of the closet?

Well I guess I can't stop it.

But I can kick your butt,

And I can turn you into my personal slut!

**Who won?**

**Who's next.**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIICCCCC RRRRRRRRRAP BATTLES!**


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic Rap Battle!

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Cyborg Brad**

**Vs.**

**Darth Vader**

**BEGIN!**

Cyborg Brad: I'm Brad the hedgehog, leader of the Eggman Empire!

I've got an ego that kicks a** for hire!

You're Vader, with some stupid boots and cape.

And a helmet to cover that burnt a** face!

You have the force to move objects,

I'm a force truly evil!

Even when back in time,

And turned you whack in the prequel.

I was the one who got the b**** pregnant,

And now you won't hear the end of it.

Hey Vader, you wanna hear another?

I'm the one who's actually Luke Skywalker's father!

Darth Vader: you can't rhyme against the dark side of the force

Why even bother?

So many dudes have been with YOUR mom,

Who even knows if I'm your father? You're a stupid dude who's into misters.

I got in a three way with your mom and your sister!

You B****,

Let me tell you who you're messing with.

Everything that you did,

I'm the mother f***er who invented it.

I'm the original dark lord,

You're like the sorcerers apprentice.

My storm troopers make yours,

Look like someone took a piece of s*** and cloned it.

Cyborg Brad: you suck Vader,

You don't seem to understand.

When it comes to rap battles, I have the ultimate plan.

Your galaxy needs someone new to rule.

You can't even keep that civil war under control!

Darth Vader?

More like Darth Hater.

First you were white, and now you are black

You're like a reverse Michael Jackson!

Look at you, you're not even a real person!

I liked you in space balls,

The Rick Moranis version!

Darth Vader: Suck my robot balls!

Now take a step back, and let me freeze yours off!

A little carbonite bath,

For your genocidal a**!

Call my home boys on Mobius, see who got the last laugh!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Soooonic rap Battles!**

(disclaimer-most of Darth Vader's lines were from ERB. I changed some lines to fit with the situation)


	18. Chapter 18

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Shadow**

**Vs.**

**Black Doom.**

**BEGIN!**

Black Doom: Shadow, you don't want to battle.

You're a crowd with no hassle,

You're a baby without his rattle,

You're a boat without the paddle,

A duck without the waddle!

I've already won this battle, why bother?

Spoiler alert, I am your father!

Shadow: you may be my dad, but I don't give a crap.

My awesome raps will probably make you snap,

You'll be in the corner, all alone.

I'm more rich than Al' Capone.

I'll beat you till you're dead.

Now listen to something my friend,

Don't battle me, because I'll win to the very end.

I'm a rapping legend.

You're about to get flattened.

Black Doom: I'm better than you'd ever be.

You're pride is as small as a pea.

You sound like a screaming banshee!

And I'm sure anyone around would agree.

You're the only one who would disagree.

Now beat it you little flea,

You could never oppose me!

Shadow: you really are a fool.

Get ready to be schooled,

You're as ugly as gruel,

You stupid tool!

Mobius rules,

Aliens drool!

The rap world better get ready for something new,

Because we will have to put up with you!

But I guess we'll have to make do,

I'm sure this is the day you will soon want to redo!

Get out of here, I'm done with you!


	19. Chapter 19

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Ssssssssssssssssoooooooooooo oooonnnnniic rap BATTLES!**

**Scourge**

**Vs.**

**Anti Brad**

**BEGIN!**

Anti-Brad: it's good to make your acquaintance.

When it comes to my rhymes, you have to have patience.

Ugh, you're breathe stinks.

Do you even know what a mint is?

You really need to stop this rapping nonsense,

You're skills need some maintenance,

Time for you to learn what an a** whooping is.

Scourge: sit down son, let me give you a lesson.

You really don't know what you're missin'

Raps are fun, you don't even know.

If you're not gonna rap right, then you should just go.

Just shut up and go with the flow,

My skills are so polished they glow.

Your raps are way to frickin slow.

I've got your wife rapped around my finger.

Now go away, I don't think you should linger.

Rapping is what I breath,

I'll beat you so hard you'll be on your knees.

I think I've already beaten you baby!

Anti Brad: you're a creeper dude, you don't even have a wanger.

I'd let you see my wife because I know you'll never bang her!

You're telling me not to linger?

Shut up before I kill you with my pinkie finger!

You lost your damn mind, that's why sonic team cast ya in the wiz,

You're like Adolf Hitler, who never got to be a kid!

You're a rapper? You've got to be kidding.

Later loser, Bradley is leaving the building!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**SOOOOOOOOOONIC RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTLL LLLLLLLLEEEESSSSSSSSSS!**


	20. Chapter 20

Sonic Rap Battles

**Soooooooooooooonnnnnic RAP BATTLES!**

**Sonic**

**Vs.**

**Shadow!**

**Begin!**

Sonic: yo, when I throw out my rhymes, your blood will run cold,

Because my rhymes will unfold,

And they won't stop, so behold.

I've got a record to uphold.

Bro, you're such a loser,

I'm so good you probably didn't want to fight me,

But you know what they say, beggars can't be choosers!

Ooh, that one was a bruiser!

Everyone knows you're a rip off of me,

Better watch out, because my raps are the key.

To your destiny, which is being beaten by me.

You know I'm better than you by a certain degree.

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!

You're Shadow the Emo hog!

Now just lay on the ground like you were a stupid log!

Shadow: wow, you've got to be kidding me dude.

Better lose that tude,

Before I shout something rude.

Keep going on, you're gonna get sued.

You're such a pervert, taking pride in being nude.

Looks like this is turning into another rival fued.

Haven't you noticed that you're being booed?

Looks like you're about to lose!

Sonic: man, I have to admit,

You do have some skills, but just a bit.

But the battle is leaning towards my benefit.

Man don't even try to throw a fit,

Because I'm just frickin sick of it!

All of you losers trying to come get hit,

By the raps that I submit,

You wanna rap, fine!

But I'm warning you, you won't win this time!

Because this is one rap you'll ever survive,

I'm surprised that you're still alive!

I suggest you just take five.

**Who won?**

**Who's next.**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNII IIIIIIIICCCCCCC RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAP BAAAAAATTLES!**


	21. Chapter 21

Sonic Rap Battles!

**SONIC RAP BATTLES!**

**Sonic**

**vs.**

**Metal Sonic**

**BEGIN!**

Sonic: yo, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog of mobius,

Saving this b**** from any evil that opposes us.

Blue blur is my name and speed is my game.

I make thunder and lightning look one in the same.

Rockin' the red shoes,

Blue 'do

Voodoo curse.

You'll be feelin' the sting every time I lay down a verse.

Metal Sonic: hey Sonic, not so fast.

You're a retard, so you can stick these lyrics up you a**

Didn't you know nice guys always finish last?

I'm Metal Sonic b****, feel my wrath!

I got a d*** like a chain saw, I'll cut you in half!

The fastest thing alive is you?

Don't make me laugh!

Better not slow down, or you'll be cut into two!

Sonic: Bring it on, you can't replace this.

You're based on me, on a first name basis.

Why the f*** are you rappin so slow?

Who do you think you are, LEO CAMACHO?!

Metal Sonic: Error, does not compute.

Shoot my system, froze reboot.

Scanning, loading converter.

I am Sonic, insert girder.

Must bring all order,

You and I are both alike,

But I am a dope on the mic!

Sonic: what the hell is this stupid bull s***?

You just don't seem to quit,

Just shut up you mic hog,

I'm the real Sonic the hedgehog.

Battle you?

Sure, it's not like I have s*** to do.

Oh wait, yes I do!

Just go away, we're through!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOONIC RAP BBBBBATTLES!**


	22. Chapter 22

Sonic Rap Battles

**Sonic Rap Battles**

**Tails**

**Vs.**

**Knuckles**

**BEGIN!**

Tails: look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane.

I'm Miles "Tails" Prower, and I'm bringing the pain.

I've got two tails b**** and that's no lie,

When I get worked up, I can fly in the sky.

My tornado 2 will shoot you off the stage,

Good bye.

Knuckles; hey there freak, these woods are mine.

I may be a hero but I'll kick your a** anytime.

You'll never get past my giant knuckles

Get ready b****, I'm bringing another.

Calling a blue hedgehog your brother,

And treating a hot squirrel babe like your mother.

Tails; I'll sneak up and hit you like a f***n' tornado.

Puttin' Knuckles in the trash can,

Like yesterday's tomatoes.

Crashing the party,

Is Tails baby,

You may fight like a man,

But you rap like a lady.

Knuckles; aw s*** man, what did I do.

Do I really have to spend all of my energy,

F***n' with you?

I'm Knuckles the Echidna,

I don't know a thing about ya,

But I'll beat your a** anyways.

I could kill ya in any kind of way.

I'm Knuckles b****, and I'm starting a new.

Guess what, you're pussy a** brother Sonic just bailed on you!

I'm sick and tired of fighting thing one and thing two!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN NNNIIIIIIIIICCC RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPP PPP BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAATTTTTTLLLLL LLLLLEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!**


	23. Chapter 23

SONIC RAP BATTLES!

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIC RAP BATTLES!**

**Omega**

**Vs.**

**Eggman**

**BEGIN!**

Eggman: oh no, a robot homo,

I think you ought to go,

I'll kick you're a** to and fro.

I was the one who built you,

I was just doing what I do,

Trying to destroy the dude that's blue,

Now I gotta kill you too!

Omega: I'm sorry Eggy, I can't let you do that.

Take a look at your history,

The best thing you ever built is me.

I'm coming out of the socket,

Nothing you can do to stop it,

How are you going to shoot me down when I guide the rocket?

I'll rob you of this victory,

I'll beat you so hard it will be put down in history.

You don't even know the sensation of winning.

I'm finally learning the true meaning of living.

From the windows, to the wall,

'till the sweat drips from my robot balls.

I'll beat you down, to the f***n' ground,

Gotta a mega buster for y'all.

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOONNNNIC RAP BATTLES!**


	24. Chapter 24

Sonic Rap Battles

**Soooooooooonic rap battles!**

**Sonic**

**vs.**

**Tails**

**BEGIN!**

Sonic: yo Tails, I'm sick of your s***.

Trying to follow me around, riding my big blue d***.

Everyone in the world needs my heroics,

You can suck on my penis.

Get out of your huge a** space ship.

You got no balls,

You won't f*** with this s***.

Tails: whoa bro,

Don't be such a hoe.

Sega may have wrote the script but now I am running the show!

I, will f*** you up.

I'm gonna f*** you up Sonic, man.

You can't catch me!

I will throw a bomb,

Then I will fly around,

Wait, what's that sound I hear?

Sonic: that's s***'s the wind,

And it's pulling you down!

You probably get a boner seeing me running around,

I'm world renowned, despite being from a small town.

You deformed freak,

Two tailed clown.

I'll shoot you down from the sky,

You'll never take me alive.

You're a little mother f***er,

The only rapper worse than you is Knuckles!

Tails: true that.

Knuckles: hey, f*** you two!

I'll show you two b****s how I do what I do.

Both of you shut up, I'll crush you!

And I'll kick your a** too!

Sonic, you think you're cool because your fast,

Well keep that up and you won't last.

Tails, you're hard to mention,

Since you hardly get any recognition.

I'm a better rapper than you two,

It's true.

You mother f***in, mother f***er, f***in' whoobity doo.

Sonic: 0_0

Tails: 0_0

**0_0**

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOOOOOONNIIC!**

**(rap battles)**


	25. Chapter 25

Sonic Rap Battles

…**.over eighty reviews? Why not….oh, I better get the logo on.**

**SOOOONNNIIIIC RAAAAAAAP BATTTTTLLLES!**

**Silver**

**vs.**

**Shadow**

**BEGIN!**

Silver: yo, Silver the hedgehog, that's my name.

I star in the best ever Sega game.

You're like a priss, a fairy.

You're like an ugly a** version of bloody mary.

Shadow: yo,

Bro,

it's time I destroy you.

With my raps,

I'll kick your a**

There's not enough room here for two.

Welcome to Shadow vs. Silver part two.

Do you want me to kick you in the back of the head again?

It's kind of sad that Blaze is your only friend.

I'll say this once Silver, I hoped it's understood.

Get right back in your van, get the f*** out of my hood.

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SONIC RAP BATTLES!**

**(sorry this battle was short, I really didn't want to do this one, but I felt like I had to. I just didn't have my heart in it. Never the less, I hoped you enjoyed!)**


	26. Chapter 26

Sonic Rap Battles

**Soooooonnniic Rap Battles!**

**Sonic**

**vs.**

**Knuckles**

**BEGIN!**

Knuckles: sup b****s my name is Knuckles,

I won't be coming if there's s*** and chuckles.

hey yo b****, why don't you get out of town.

We don't need no big blue clown,

Only one of us can have the crown.

Sonic: I'm sick of you, you red big weirdo.

You act more black then an oreo.

I'll rip off the roof,

And crush you, ya doof.

And you know I can beat you, since I have proof.

Brad, Eggman, and Shadow too,

They were all in the same position as you,

And now you'll learn what's a lie and what's true,

And the truth is that I'm about to beat you!

I'll beat you to the wall,

I'll beat them all.

Kickin' off their balls!

You're the first to fall!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Soooooonnnniiic Raaaaaaaap Battttttttttttttttllllllllll llllleeeeeeeesssssssss!**


	27. Chapter 27

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sssssssosooooooonnnniiiic Rap Battles!**

**Sonic**

**vs.**

**Amy**

**BEGIN!**

Sonic: yo b****, you can't even rhyme.

You chasing me makes me feel so alive,

Because I know you're in pain,

You don't know what it feels to have fame.

You are so seriously lame.

I'm super fast, lets see you keep up.

Trust me, this is no romance,

My rhymes will leave you in a trance.

Amy: hey I'm Amy, so don't you complain.

When it comes to rapping I'm bringing the pain.

I' m about to rain on your blue parade.

Your chances are fading.

So better watch out honey,

I'm the one who makes all the money!

Sonic: you know, you're useless.

You're not brainy,

You're pretty crazy,

You're pretty lazy,

Now shut up, this is a man's world baby,

So get back in the kitchen,

And cry like a lady!

Amy: *hits Sonic with her hammer*

Guess what Sonic, I quit!

You can get some other girl to be your b****!

You can't rhyme, you don't have the wit!

Tell me, can a guy do a split?

You're a dumb idiot,

I hope you fall and die in a pit.

You should just quit.

I'm the queen of raps,

You're just the king of dopes.

I'm about to crush your hopes and dreams,

From now on, you're gonna fear me!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNIIIII IIICCCCCCCC RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP BBBBBBBAAAAAATTLLLLLLLEEEEEE EESSSSSSSS!**


	28. Chapter 28

Sonic Rap Battles

**Sonic**

**Vs.**

**Eggman**

**BEGIN!**

Eggman: well hardy har har it's the egg with the most.

Dr. Robotnik Sonic, time to leave, you're toast.

I appear in every act with my Eggman ride.

New moves, new plans, no place to hide.

every time you think you win I go back to my lab,

Creating new obstacles to foil your plan.

When I become victorious, I'll be wearing blue hedgehoghide.

Sonic: what the f*** did you say?

I wasn't paying attention.

I've destroyed you more times then I've cared to mention.

Lets end this now, I got s*** I got to do.

Get ready for Sonic the Hedgehog 2.

Eggman: they would never make a second game for you,

And I know you don't have s*** to do.

All you do is have sex with that gay boy Tails.

All of your games have been epic fails.

You'll never make it Sonic,

I'm the king of this game,

All of you woodland creatures are all the same.

I'll barbecue your friends and wash the, down with some nog.

You're uglier than a three eyed frog!

Sonic: whoa man Eggman, take a step back,

Because when you mess with a pimp like me, you get b**** slapped.

I'm way to fast for you to understand,

People who mess with me gets the back of my hand.

Get ready for my master plan!

I'll launch my spin dash,

I'll beat you in a flash!

I travel all across the land,

Why don't you take this back to your lair,

You're a Baldy Mcnose hair!

Eggman: s***!

I'm more useless than Knuckles!

Sonic: wow that's just f***ing pathetic,

After this you're gonna need a medic!


	29. Chapter 29

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Soooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnni iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccc Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap Baaaaaaaaaaaaatlllllles!**

**Sonic & Tails**

**vs.**

**Megaman?**

**BEGIN!**

Megaman: I'm a super fightin' robot from the year 2010,

Sent on a quest to make the city safe again.

My name's Megaman on my jet dog Rush,

I got a cannon arm for you all, so keep your mouths shut c'mon!

You couldn't beat me,

You ten pound weenie!

You've got your stupid spin dash and a b**** to help you out,

Once I'm done with you you'll be filled with shame and doubt!

Sonic: hey Mega, Sonic here so what's up?

I've got rhymes designed for messing you up.

But who cares?

I wish I did, but you don't seem too hard bro,

I gotta run I hope you're ready to go!

Megaman: Megaman will rock your s***,

You're hit,

Don't you forget it b****!

shoot a laser beam in your face,

You won't rap another day!

Sonic: s***, c'mon Tails, lets make it to that faggot,

Lets destroy him, lets end it!

We'll end him once and for all,

And then we'll put an end to this rapping brawl!

Tails: Sonic, I got your back,

He doesn't know what he's in for,

Looks like he needs some more,

I'll shoot him down from the sky,

He'll never take us alive,

Since we're the better then all of the rest,

I'm tired of fighting robots and cleaning all those messes,

I think I'll retire after we save this b****!

Megaman: Sonic, you're right on time,

I'll destroy you with my laser arm, you're mine!

I'll kill you and your friend in record time!

I will destroy you,

And your friend Tails too!

Tails: we're not really listening,

Mother f***er!

Your brother is your own lover!

And you didn't even a fricking mother.

Now c'mon Sonic, he's laying down like a log,

I wanna go get a chili dog.

Sonic: me too!

Megaman: you want some food, to bad I'm back!

I have something you lack,

I've got a laser arm,

So you better watch your backs.

After I beat you,

I'll rip out your brains,

They won't even remember your names!

Sonic: I really don't think that's gonna happen you little twit,

I've got the CHAOS EMERALDS!

Super Sonic!

Megaman; well congrats, cheers for you.

I'm really pissed now, you have no clue,

Yahoo!

Super Sonic: I really don't give two s***s,

You can't mess with me, just sayin'

No one can beat me when I'm super saiyan.

Now I'M the one who's pissed, you're gonna pay.

B**** you won't even live to see another day,

You toss yourself into the fray,

I've got a little buddy to lift me all the way.

Next time Mega, chose more carefully,

Because I take this rapping s*** seriously!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIII IIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA APPPPPPPPPPPPPPP BAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTLLLLL LLEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	30. Chapter 30

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Soooooooooooooonnnnnnnniiiii iiiiicccccccc rrrrrrrrraaaaaaapppppppp baaaaaaaaaaattttttttttllllll lleeeeeeessssssssss!**

**Brad**

**vs.**

**Metal Sonic**

**BEGIN!**

Brad: heyo b****, it's Brad and I'm back!

Just cause we returned doesn't mean I won't cut you some slack,

You little fool,

Tool,

I'm back because of you!

Why don't you stop being such a b****,

You keep failing but ya just won't quit.

Stubborn a**hole, I'll beat you're a** down anyday,

Nobody likes a robot character anyway.

Metal Sonic: screw you dumb a**, I'm bringing the pain!

You'll never get a glimpse of fortune or fame,

Cause you're a fan character,

A loser.

A thumb sucking poser.

So bring it on, tear it up,

I just really don't give a f***!

Brad: you idiot, in your first game, you died by running into a WALL.

I'm gonna make the Eggman Empire fall.

I don't give two s***s,

Cause you're just a b****,

Face it Metal, you'll never get rich!

Metal Sonic: my friend, you f***ed your sister.

You need to be taught a few things mister.

Incest is wrong, you should know that jack.

I bet you wish you could take everything you said back!

I'm spiteful and evil,

You're a down right emo,

No one loves a little d*** who went all screamo!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**SONIC RAP BATTLES!**

_**Hello guys, it's Sonic103 here with an announcement. Some of the reviews on here have been claiming that I have used quotes from ERB (epic rap battles of history) well, this is true. Unfortanully, I have used these lines. I apologize if anyone has been upsetted by this, but that's just how it went down. But I'm giving them credit, so no one gets upset.**_

_**And another thing, this series HAS been inspired by them, and there has been some refrences…(besides some quotes, "Hitler Vs. Vader also is equivelent to "Shadow vs. Brad, if anyone might have noticed)**_

_**Last thing, I am very sorry about not posting anything in a LONG time. That's going to stop. Expect new rap battles everyday, cause that's how I roll.**_

_**Brad: YES!**_

_**Shadow: whatever.**_

_**Metal Sonic: Hahahahahahahaha.**_

_**Sonic: yeah, now we're talking!**_

_**Tails: all right!**_

_**Mega: who are all you people?!**_

_**So, later guys, enjoy the raps!**_


	31. Chapter 31

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic RAP Battles!**

**Brad!**

**Vs.**

**Obama?!**

**BEGIN!**

Obama: hello, America, it's your president and I have something to say,

We can celebrate on this happy day.

I'm gonna tear up this loser, make hedgehog stew,

Look Brad, I got something to tell you,

Our country sure has a bone to pick with you!

You shot into our streets with a tommy gun.

But in the end, who do you think really won?

It's lights out for you and your team,

I'll beat you so hard, you'll wanna scream.

My victory's like a table cloth, I'm smoothing out the edges.

I'm president Obama, and I approve this message!

Brad: hold on a** hole, let me get up in it,

It's Brad the Hedgehog, and I'm winnin'.

Listen human, I'm not dyin'.

I killed thousands of your troops without even tryin'!

I don't need no plane or suicide bomber to destroy you,

Your economy does that or me, thank you!

Face it Obama, your act is a bunch of baloney,

Guess what dude, I'm voting for ROMNEY.

Obama: stop, what you're saying is foolish.

Your ugly face makes you look kinda ghoulish.

I've been helping the country, even helping them chew their food.

Don't be jealous that I'm styling on you!

Touch me, I sue!

After I'm done with you, you'll be shining my shoe.

I'm the first black prez, I thought you knew!

You're not worth my time, I'm through!

Brad: hey, Obama, over here man,

You may act smooth now, but you'll be trembling after you get a taste of my master plan!

Listen dude, I used to be a fan.

But now I'm sick of your drama,

I'll knock you into a coma,

Listen to your people-

Crowd: WE HATE OBAMA!

Brad: that's right.

Dude, ya failed America.

Get ready for the Romney era.

Just pack up your things and move back to Africa!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Sooooooonnniiiiccccc raaaaaappppp baaaaatttttlllllleeeeesss!**

**Brad: Note; this rap doesn't reflect the opinions of President of Obama or Sonic103. Later!**

**Me: Brad! What are you doing?!**

**Brad: uh-oh. See ya guys later! Remember, I so won! *runs off***


	32. Chapter 32

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn nnniiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccccc Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppp pppp Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt lllllllllllllleeeeeeeeesssss ssss!**

**Cyborg Nazo**

**Vs.**

**Cyborg Brad!**

**BEGIN!**

Cyborg Nazo: hello Brad, looks like we meet again.

Let me tell you, you will die in vein,

I'm more fly than a plane,

I'll be bringing the pain,

I'm going to make sure this freak of nature will be slain!

Cyborg Brad: whoa Nazo, calm down bro.

You just came back to life, you should just lay low.

Cause I'm Brad! I've got the flow,

The weapons, the smarts, ya know?

You're not even my greatest foe.

I've gone against Shadow, Sonic, Silver, the list just goes on and on!

You're making me yawn,

I'll fight ya from dusk to dawn,

Face it Nazo, I've already won!

Cyborg Nazo: screw you Brad, I'm gonna win!

You should know you're facing the end,

Of your life,

Your pitiful life,

I'll stab you with a ten foot knife,

Bring you strife,

You can't fight,

And oh, I slept with your slut of a wife.

Cyborg Brad:…..GAH!

Get ready for a storm you a**hole!

I'll destroy your eternal soul!

I'll burn you so bad, you'd think you were a piece of coal!

Your decisions will bring it's toll,

I'll swallow you whole,

Your girl friends virginity is what I stole!

Don't think I'm harsh that's how I roll!

I will kill you!

I don't need no stupid kung-fu,

I don't need none of you s***!

You'll be throwing a fit,

I used to kiss the ground you walk on, now I wouldn't even spit!

You better just quit,

Give up, submit!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Sooooooooonnnnnnnniiiiiicccc ccc Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppp pp Baaaaaaaaaatttttttllllllllee eeeeeeeesssssssssss**


	33. Chapter 33

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Soooooooonnnnnnniiiiiiiccccc cccc Raaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppp Baaaaaaattttttttllllllllllll eeeeeeeeeesssssssss!**

**Amy**

**vs.**

**Rouge!**

**BEGIN!**

Amy: hi everyone it's Amy, your favorite cutie.

I wear my red dress proud, I'm such a beauty.

All those fan boys can't wait to get a glimpse of my nice pink booty,

Rouge, your whole attitude is fruity,

Don't call me moody,

You're just loopy,

I'm sweeter than a lollipop,

When I walk in the room all them boys jaws drop.

So come at me b****, this is my land.

I've got the world of men, in my hand.

Rouge: hello Amy, it's Rouge.

I'm the sexiest, you want proof?

Ask all the fan boys jackin' off at the sight of my boobs.

What was that b****? you want a truce?

No thanks, you better get out before I drop my bombshell breasts on you.

I'm Rouge, lots of people pair me up with Knuckles and Shadow and Brad.

That's three more than you've ever had.

Trust me hun, you don't want me mad.

Why be mean towards each other when we could have sex?

Pulling down my skirt is my reflex.

Amy: see? My point proven,

You're a slut, that's my conclusion.

Yuri pictures? Screw that!

Like I would ever have sex with a bisexual bat!

Better shut up you stupid winged rat!

Oops!

I tripped, you're looking inbetween my legs!

I knew you were bisexual!

Rouge: am not!

Amy: are too!

Rouge: no I am not!

Amy: whatever. *rolls eyes*

Rouge: whatever, if I was bi,

I wouldn't be after you, I'd be after your guy,

How are you going to compete with a girl who can fly?

Men look up to see my boobs when I fly by.

Anyone who fights me will die,

All the chaos emeralds are mine!

Amy, I know you wanna see my breasts.

Amy: ooh!

Rouge: uh-huh, now I'm sure you wanna see the rest.

Well maybe if I won,

We'd both be gone,

To my room back stage, where'd we both be having fun.

All you Yuri haters, ya better run!

**Sonic: 0_o**

**Tails: uh…**

**Brad: what?**

**Shadow: FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP!**

**Umm….okay?**

**Looks like Rouge got Amy to be lesbian….oh well.**

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Soooooooooonnnnnnnnniiiiiiii iccccccccccc rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaapppppppp pppppp bbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaattttttt ttttlllllllllleeeeesssssss!**


	34. Chapter 34

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Brad**

**Vs.**

**Shadic!**

**BEGIN!**

Shadic: b****, Shadic is my name and rappin's my game!

Spittin hot fire from my mouth will make your feeble words look lame!

I'll beat you till you're liquid, then I'll wash you down the drain!

I'll burn you so bad, you'll feel like you're being hit by acid rain!

Get ready for me to destroy ya,

Get ready I'm chargin my energy for ya,

You are done, and there's no way that I'm trippin,

Better give up, cause I'm the only one that's winnin!

Brad: hello Shadic, I'm gonna beat you,

The world's about to be destroyed by guess who,

Brad the Hedgehog, that's who!

I'll kick your a** too!

It's too late for you, you're doomed!

Sega better make some room,

Cause I'm gonna beat my way into their games, coming to stores near you!

You were never in a game, why even try?

I've got commando mode b****, no lie.

Better make a prayer, right your wills, good bye!

Shadic: bull crap you little a**hole,

I'll beat your a** down, just because your rhymes are dull.

You'll be so desperate you'd lick on my pole! *holds up pole*

See this rust?

It's a gotta have, a must,

For all of those who are desperate enough to do what I say,

I'm way too powerful, you better stay outta the way.

If you don't there will punishments, you will pay.

I'm gonna grab my supa emeralds and jump into the fray.

Brad: oh come on Shadic, don't be sour,

What I lack in rapping speed I make up with power!

B**** you wanna fight well come on bro!

Shadic: CHAOS CONTROL!

Brad: uh….what was that supposed to do?

I'm rapping, not racing with you!

You jealous of my spiky brown doo?

I've got more cool than cow has moo!

Look, without the guilt,

I'll f***ing drink you in milk,

For trying to rebel against this empire I've built!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Sooooooooooooonnnnnnniiiiiii icccccccc Raaaaaaaapppppppp Baaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttllll llllleeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss?**


	35. Chapter 35

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sooooooooooonnnnnniiiiiic rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaappppppp bbbbbbbaaaaaaattttttttllllll lllleeeeeeeeesssssssss!**

**Shadow**

**vs.**

**Brad & Kin the Fox!**

**BEGIN!**

Shadow: holy s*** bro, it's you again!

And It looks like you brought a friend,

Cause we know you can never win,

By yourself, that is.

You two are annoying me, you are now on my list.

Just wait, you're gonna get hit in the face by my fist!

Brad: wait a minute, I don't need this sidekick,

At least give me a partner I'd pick.

Kin: aww come on man, give me a chance.

This is where we make our last stand,

Against our stupid emo friend.

We'll be rocking this place till the very end!

Shadow, you have no chance,

You keep doing that stupid dance.

I hope you rest in hell with a gasoline snuggie,

Forever starting now, you can't mess with my duggie!

Brad; *rolls eyes* that was barely anything…..

Shadow: what the hell is this, you call that a rap?!

You better step up your game before you get slapped.

I hope you both step really hard on a tac,

I've got something you both lack.

It's style!

You're level of lame makes me smile,

Brad, you seem like a pedophile.

Kin's like eight, you're twenty.

Both of your short d***s will never get you money!

You two think you're so funny,

But you two are really crumby.

And by the way Kin, that's a horrible duggie!

Kin: aww s***, this a**hole is goin on and on,

Keep this up and we'll never end this song.

There are so many things you said that are so dead wrong,

I may be eight but my d*** is nine inches long!

Brad: okay Kin, I just wanna barf from that comment.

Kin: sorry man, that's just what I like.

Brad It's your turn, take the mic!

Brad: fine, if it'll kick his a**,

His life was never meant to last.

You'll be paralyzed by my raps, which are fast!

All of your stings are making me ticked,

And talking about my penis is just plain sick!

All my friends will take my hand,

This is me and Kin's final stand!

So shut the f*** up Shadow, no one cares about you!

You're feeling ashamed because you know that you'll lose!

Nobody wants to deal with your s***,

I've got my gun, get ready for this!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Soooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn nnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccc Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppp Baaaaaaaaatttttlllleeeesssss !**


	36. Chapter 36

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Shadic**

**Vs.**

**Nazo!**

**BEGIN!**

Nazo: hello Shadic, guess what I'm back!

What's that, you said you're a fag?

We knew that!

You've got a sneaky face, like a f***ing rat!

Ooh, you thought that burned?

I thought you were supposed to live and learn!

This rap is about to take a turn,

For the worst, for you that is.

B****, don't try to mess with this!

Shadic: hey Nazo, you trying to rap?

Because the only thing you can't do is just that!

And defeating me, that is.

I'm more fly than Seirra mist!

Peace and violence.

Will all end in silence.

When I step in the club, ready for some fun!

Bashing baddies,

You can't get a lady,

You couldn't even get laid…maybe!

Nazo: your voice is annoying, it reminds me of a girl.

I wish I had no ears so I wouldn't have to listen to His World!

Your music sucks, and I say what the f***?

You will never beat me, even if you hit me with all you got!

I'll beat you down like some stupid eggs,

You got some pretty skinny f***ing legs.

So face it Shadic, your not even in a real Sonic game!

All the vids your in are so f***in lame!

In a few weeks, nobody will even remember your name!

Shadic: that's what you think, I'm the ultimate hero,

And I'll keep on fighting till my rings reach zero!

So you better watch your back hoe!

Get ready for some more!

I'll ram into you as if I was a boar!

All those Nazo fans can adore!

They should know you are a whore!

I'll slam you into a door!

I'm sure you can't take this s*** anymore!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Sooooooooonnnnnnniiiiiiiiccc cccccc Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaappppp Baaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttlllllll llllleeeeeeessssssssssssss!**


	37. Chapter 37

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sooooooooonnnnnnnniiiiiicccc cccc Raaaaaaaaaappppp Baaaaaaaattttttllllllleeesss ss!**

**Brad**

**vs.**

**Tails!**

**BEGIN!**

Tails: oh look, it's the kind of hide and seek!

Wanna know what'll happen? Well take a sneak peek!

I'm gonna kick your a**, you stupid brown freak,

Who do you think the fans will like better?

A homicidal hedgehog or a eight year old who's peaceful and meek?

Your skills could use more than a tweak,

You better watch, you're on the spot,

I'll beat you so bad you won't be able to speak!

Brad: hey Tails man, how ya doin?

Keep that up and your whole "cute guy" rep will be ruined.

I'm a bad a** hedgehog, no lie.

I'm gonna knock you're a** off the stage, good bye.

Lately, I've found out you're not too great a guy,

you're useless, and you're such a jerk, I wouldn't be surprised if your fan base dies!

Tails: who hold on man, you don't know what you're sayin!

I may not be like Sonic, who can go super sayan,

Or I can't swing a hammer,

Or I break walls with my knuckles, bummer.

But I can fly a plain!

And my volkan cannon will be bringin the pain!

You don't even have any fans, you're that f***in lame!

Brad: ah come on man, I have fans! Who here is my fans?!

Crowd:….

Brad:…..I'm gonna go cry in the corner now….

Tails: -.-

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Soooooooonnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiic cccc Raaaaaaaaaaappppp Baaaaaaaaatttttttlllllllllle eeeeeesssssss!**

**Brad: *sniff* I don't have any fans! ;_;**


	38. Chapter 38

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Soooooonnnnnniiccccccc Raaaaaaaaaappppp Baaaaaattttlllllleeesssss!**

**Sonic**

**Vs.**

**Silver!**

**BEGIN!**

Sonic: yo man, Sonic's my name, don't wear it out!

You be jealous cause I'm out and about!

While you sit at home, jackin off to Blaze pictures,

Cause you know you'd never get a girlfriend like that sexy Sally or Rouge the stripper!

Man, you're making me irate,

Love and hate,

Are what's at stake when Eggman tries to take over the world.

I'm the fastest thing alive,

You're just some random ugly guy.

You're whiter than mayonnaise, and that's no lie!

Silver: hold up man, Silver's just entered the club.

Dancing to remixes, parodies and dubs.

I don't make much sense? Oh well!

All you haters can go to f***ing hell!

Sonic, I hope you fall into a giant well!

You're a blue a**hole, as far as I can tell.

I'll be having you on your knees,

I'll be having you begging please,

Could I stop kneeing you in the face!

I'm gonna teach you your place!

I'll wipe out all of the blue hedgehog race!

Sonic: I think you're getting a little too ticked off dude,

It's not like I'm trying to be rude,

You're so under developed, do you even have a favorite food?

I'll spin dash into your face, how do you like that s***?

I'll call you Elise, cause you're f***ing useless!

Dude, did you know that you're such a whore?

When I'm finished with you, maybe I'll score.

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**SOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIICCCCCC RAAAAAAPPPPP BAAAAATTTTLLLLLLEEEESSSS!**


	39. Chapter 39

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Soooooooooonnnnnniiiiiiccccc Raaaaapppp Baaaaaaatttttllllleeeeessss!**

**Sonic**

**vs.**

**All rivals!**

**BEGIN!**

Sonic: heyo guys, it's Sonic, and I'm bringing the pain!

I'm so fast that I make thunder and lightning look like one in the same.

Those a**holes think they stand a chance,

This must be Egghead's final stand.

Guys, I'm gonna give you till I count to three,

You f***ers better not mess with me!

Shadow: hey there freak this freakin hood is mine.

You better watch your backs, you're reaching the end of your time.

Sonic: wrong, you're the only first rival b****,

It don't take much to beat your s***.

Shadow: yeah you're right I'm no big deal.

Sonic: I'll cook you into a delicious meal. BEAT 'EM!

Sonic: I'm comin' to get you, F***ER!

Knuckles: watch your mouth!

I'm from the freakin south,

Of the Angel Island,

Better watch for my careful timin,

When I launch my fists,

You better watch out you freak!

Sonic: yeah right jerk you better watch out,

When I beat you, you better not pout.

I'll be runnin a different route. BEAT 'EM!

Sonic: two down four more to go!

B*** you wanna fight well here ya go!

Silver: FLASH. *freezes Sonic in midair*

Sonic: uhhhhhhh?

Silver: you fool,

Silver's in the house and I'm breakin the rules!

Sonic: no fair,

Frozen in the air.

Silver: time's on my side, no time to spare.

Sonic: let me go or I'll punch you in your face,

I must put all my rivals in their place!

Silver: leave me alone you piece of trash,

Two heroes are about to clash.

My time to shine cause I'm better than most,

Trend setter with the cool shoes, you're toast!

Sonic: uh, I got some cool shoes too?

At least I'm not as silly as you.

Get a load of my super cool spin dash,

I'm here just to kick you're a**, BEAT 'EM!

Nazo: the name's Nazo and I've got something to say,

We may be in a game, but I'm not here to play.

You won't be able to rap another day.

Sonic: yeah right weirdo, I'm gonna beat your s***!

Cause you wouldn't be able to deal with this!

Nazo: step out of the way Sonic,

And this is all ironic,

Aren't you supposed to be a kids game?

Then why are you cussing every other way?

I think I'll kill you with my laser ray.

Sonic: I dodged that crap, you're out of whack.

You're voice actor sounds like he's on crack,

Comparing you to others, you're like a snack! BEAT 'EM!

Metal Sonic: hello Sonic, I'm back!

Sonic: BEAT 'EM!

….I'm not f***in with you.

Brad: sup Sonic, lets do this fast.

All of your pussy a** friends bailed on you're a**.

I'll kill you with my huge bomb, the biggest bang you'll know.

Don't get too close, I might blow!

Sonic: Sonic103 didn't spend much time on you.

Brad: nope.

Sonic: better watch out you big dope!

I'll make you fall like you were goin down a big slope!

So check it out I'm tired of you,

Gotta beat you all before my time is through!

Brad: check it out, I'll beat you to the ground.

I don't f*** around you 8-bit clown!

Sonic: stupid a**hole, you're goin down. BEAT 'EM!

Sonic: c'mon guys, this is crazy!

I'm facing a smoking hot lady!

Just spread your legs,

I'm not afraid,

To take you on beat you all the way!

Blaze: shut the f*** up,

I am not a slut,

Better watch out, you're a total runt.

I'll get red goo,

All over your shoes.

Sonic: b****,

Slut,

I'll tell you what,

I won't beat you as hard as the others,

But you better watch out or I'll rape you and your mother! BEAT 'EM!

Sonic: gonna get to Eggman, show him my s***.

Gonna show him how much he's a b****.

Eggman:…..Sonic!

You're right on time!

I will destroy you, once and for all you're mine!

Sonic: watch out jerk, I got stuff I gotta do.

There's a bill of revenge you have to pay, and it's due!

Eggman: join us Sonic, we could take over this place.

Dominate the human race,

Face it you could always be replaced.

Sonic: watch out mother f***er, you can't hide.

I'll be hunting you down, from wherever you reside.

This is my destiny, and you're totally lame.

I'm on my way to awesome wealth and fame.

Face it Eggy, us hedgehogs are totally different game.

Than robots that are ridiculous,

I'm a cool guy, you can suck on a penis.

Eggman: you're an animal Sonic, what do you care?

I'll tear the world without you, I hope your prepared!

Sonic: what the f***?!

You're a robot? You gotta be kidding me.

You nut sack, don't fight back,

I'll embarrass you Wall-E!

Eggman: crap! I'm going down!

Sonic: told you!

Check it out, here's my spin dash, I'm sick of your crazy.

Now get on your knees and cry like a f***ing lady! BEAT 'EM!…yer mother!


	40. Chapter 40

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Shadow**

**Vs.**

**Protoman! (Blues)**

**Begin!**

Shadow: oh hello there Proto, it's Shadow here speaking.

I'm the ultimate life form, I'm barely competing.

You know what I don't get?

You're red, but you're called blue!

I bet Capcom doesn't even have a clue!

Your sister's my b*tch,

I'm not gonna quit,

You can rap all you want, but I don't give a sh*t!

Protoman: sup Shadow.

Man, take a step back.

Keep up that sh*t and you're gonna get slapped.

you're stupid, you're out of whack.

You perv, I caught you staring at my sister's rack.

I've got the moves like Snake man,

I shine like Jewel man,

You don't know my plan,

I'll beat you so bad, I'll send you flying to Iran!

Shadow: man, you can't do sh*t!

Keep this up and I'll get pissed!

Rapping requires some wit,

Stop being such a b*tch,

I just can't f*cking take it!

So you can keep rapping your *ss off,

Your horrible skills just make me scoff!

You're as useless as Bubbleman,

As annoying as Megaman.

All of those anime hookers saw you and ran!

Let me tell you, you don't have one single fan.

Protoman: hey, f*ck off Shadow!

You're just jealous of this. Yo!

You're girl friend's a hoe!

Just thought you should know,

You haven't won more than two battles twice in a row.

I'll mold you like some dough,

Roll you to and fro,

I'll kill you, for Rock and Roll.

You're just some grass I need to mow.

Being an emo will take it's toll.

Beating you is my new goal.

So you can go back to f*cking that slut Rouge,

I'm gonna start a new,

Now you know how I do what I do.

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Soooooonnniiiiiccc Raaaaaaaapppp Baaaaattttlllleeeeessssss!**


	41. Chapter 41

Sonic Rap Battles

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Shadow**

**vs.**

**Cream!**

**BEGIN!**

Shadow: what the hell is this?

Am I facing this little sh*t?

I don't bother with an 8-bit b*tch.

You better not throw a giant fit.

What, you thought I was going to go easy on you?

Tough luck, you get what you get!

Cream: oh!

Mister Shadow, you better watch your mouth.

Mess with me and rape is what I'll shout.

I'll get ya sent to prison, better watch out mister.

My adorable lyrics will burn you so bad, you'll get a blister!

Shadow: better watch your mouth girl, I'm gonna win!

You're horrible skills are making me grin.

Your chances of winning are getting kind of slim.

Trust me, you're never gonna win!

Cream: Cheese! Help me out!

Cheese: ooh, look who came in, it's cheese!

All of Cream's fans spread like a disease.

You played with fire, and ya ended up with me.

Helping out Cream is just another one of my good deeds!

So you can keep being your emo goth self.

Why don't you try to earn some self wealth.

Hell is waiting for you mother f*cker.

Oh, sorry Cream, MOTHER TRUCKER!

Cream: that's better.

Cheese: right.

Anyways, just get the hell out of my house Shadow.

I want you to leave, but I'm not that mad though.

Me and Cream have got sh*t to do.

Better watch out….I'll turn you into black and red goo.

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**Sooonnniiccccc rrrrraappp bbbbbbaaaaaaatttttttllleesss ssss!**


	42. Chapter 42

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Sonic**

**vs.**

**Flash the hedgehog!**

**BEGIN!**

Sonic: hey man,

Don't try to f*ck with this,

I'm f*ckin dangerous,

Step up to the plate,

I'll rearrange your sh*t.

So don't doubt me mother f*cker,

You can't hide,

I'll make ever single fan character die.

Flash: I see you're gangster,

I'm pretty gangster myself.

I'm Flash the Hedgehog,

And I'm bad for your health.

I'll be riding your b*tch.

Amy: HEY?!

Flash: she'll be my own little wh*re.

Now take a step back,

And relax,

As I get to score.

Sonic: whoa man, what the f*ck is this?

Do whatever you want,

To that slut,

I really don't give two sh*ts.

Now watch out Flash, you'll be my b*tch.

I'll beat you so bad, you'll be sh*ting bricks.

Flash: whoa there, mother f*cker.

You better calm the f*ck down.

I really don't care what you say you blue-naked clown.

You should have learned a long time ago that I don't give a sh*t.

I got super cool shoes and a bad*ss jacket.

Rocking some d*mn shades,

Raining on your parade,

You will fade.

As I shoot you in the face,

I'm so f*ckin fast I'm all over the place!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Soooooonnnniiiiiicccccc Raaaaaaapppppp Baaaattttttttllleeeeesssss**


	43. Chapter 43

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Soooooonnnniiiiicccc Raaaaaapppp Baaaaaatttttlllleeesssss!**

**Brad**

**Vs.**

**Mega (the hedgehog)!**

**BEGIN!**

Mega: hello bro, it's Mega, ya here?

You know ya can't beat me I got the strength of a bear!

I'm the official leader of the screw you club.

I'm like a baby seal,

F*ckin you up in the tub.

So better watch out, I've already won.

Brad: How dare you go against me?

I trusted your sh*t!

I thought you were my bro,

But you're just a b*tch!

So take a step back mother f*cker,

Feel my rhymes!

Cause I'll be ready to fight you anytime.

That's no lie!

Mega: your face looks like a pile of doodoo!

Brad: how dare you insult me, I'll f*ckin kill you!

Mega: I'll be telling mom!

Brad: what mom, you stupid *sshole! There's one more thing, I thought you should know.

I am the final boss!

Mega: no!

Brad: yeah, why not?

And by the way your girl friend think's I'm totally hot.

Mega: well f*ck you man, I'll kill you all!

My cannon arm will toss you around like a rag doll!

So try to go against me you stupid *ss b*tch.

I'm the only one around here that's not useless!

Brad: you better watch your mouth bro, you'll get b*tch slapped.

I can find my way around without some dumb *ss map!

Watch me fire a laser, and spin dash dude,

I'd f*cking kill you, but I'd hate to be rude!

So crawl back in your hole, you stupid wh*re!

I'm the only guy around here who'd ever score!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Sonic Rap Battles!**


	44. Chapter 44

Sonic Rap Battles

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Tails**

**Vs.**

**Shadow!**

**BEGIN!**

Tails: what the f*ck is this sh*t?

You got nothing on this!

Keep up your b*tching, but I'm sick of it!

I'll f*cking teach you a lesson.

You should see a counselor about your dressing.

So watch your mouth,

I'll kick you all the way to the south.

Shadow: who do you think you are, boy?

You're just a f*cking toy-

In my ultimate plan.

So better watch your back man,

I'm rocking this sh*t.

I am the ultimate life form, there's no competing.

I got a couple magic tricks, you can call me Houdini!

Tails: look Shadow, you're an old f*cking man.

Maria saw your old *ss and ran!

She ran to me and I banged her instead.

Now she's laying naked in my bed.

I'm Miles f*cking Prower, I'm really fricking cute.

When it comes to my awesomeness, there's no dispute.

So watch me go back to your girl for a second round.

I'll bang her till she's six feet underground!

Shadow: hey, watch what you say you two tailed wh*re!

It's not like a give a sh*t about this anymore.

I'm faster than Sonic, stronger than Knuckles.

My chaos blast will melt you into puddles!

you're still just a boy,

And I'd hate to annoy,

But you're a stupid homo,

You're more crazy than Domo.

Get ready to be killed MOFO!

**who won?**

**who's next?**

**you decide!**

**Sonic Rap Battles!**


	45. Chapter 45

Sonic Rap Battles

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Sonic**

**Vs.**

**Brad!**

**BEGIN!**

Brad: what the hell are you doing?

Is sega suing?

Cause I'm so fucking awesome?

You better watch out, this game's gruesome!

I've beaten many rappers on my way to you,

And I won't think twice about destroying you too!

Sonic: I won't be so forgiving this time around!

I will put your ass in the ground!

At the speed of sound.

I've already beaten you, Sega's proud!

Brad: bitch, better go home and cry to your ma,

I've been know for killing your pa!

I've got a thousand volts of lightning in my veins.

Better watch your mouth, because my name means pain.

I'll shock, electrify you!

Face it Sonic, your raps are a pile of doodoo.

Sonic: face my spin dash, you stupid brown bitch.

You're the one who's a pile of shit!

You're just another fan character who's useless!

Bitch, you can't be fucking with me!

Kick you in the nuts until you fucking bleed!

Wait, you don't have nuts, that's right!

Better give up before we get into a fight!

You'll never defeat me, I'm Sega for chaos's sakes!

You're just some weirdo fake!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide.**

**Sooooooonnnniiiicccc Raaaaapppp Baaaatttllleeeessss!**

***next time on Sonic Rap Battles***

**Soooonnnnniiiicccc RRRRRAAAAAPPPP baaaattttlllllleeess!**

**_ and _**

**Vs.**

**?**

**BEGIN!**

**How's it going everybody, this is Sonic103 here with a special announcement. The next rap battle is two people working together vs. "the king of rap battles" anyways, I need you guys to pick who's gonna rap. The people you can chose is:**

Sonic

Tails

Knuckles

Shadow

Silver

Espio

Flash

Kin

Amy

Rouge

Brad

Shadic (cannot be paired with Sonic or Shadow)

Nazo

**So choose the two you want!**

**Brad: *crosses arms* if ANYONE picks me and Shadow, I'm gonna be pissed.**


	46. Chapter 46

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Sonic&Shadow!**

**Vs.**

**?**

**Begin!**

Sonic: hail to me bitches, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog!

I'll roll you over like your name was log!

I'm working with my homeboy Shadow to take down this freak!

Trust me ?, you can't be fuckin with me!

So get lost man, take a hike.

C'mon Shadow, take the mic!

Shadow: Shadow's in the house bitches, better watch your mouth!

If you smart off to me, I'll fucking knock you to the south!

I'm the ultimate life form, don't mess with me!

Every single girl want's the Shadow key! If you know what I mean!

?: oh sure, go against me.

You two can't beat me, you don't have style.

Your poor fashion choices are going in my case file.

I wear a robe and hood,

I've got a sword made of wood.

You're all just jealous of my raps,

Better watch out, you'll fall into my traps.

I'm better than both of you, you got that?

Shadow: no, I don't think I did.

Don't mess with me or my shit!

Because I can seriously fuck you up you bitch!

Fighting against me is totally useless!

Sonic: I guess that's my cue,

I'm gonna state what's true.

And it's true that no girl would be caught dead with you!

?: from the east to the west,

I am known as the best.

So don't mess with me boys, I'm the ultimate test!

Sonic: you're really not listening?

Well that's really too bad.

I'm Sonic the hedgehog, a super cool fad.

I'll fuck your mom, and even rape your dad!

?: whoa man, you gotta sex problem or something?

Believe me man, you won't amount to anything.

Sonic, why don't you stop being a whore?

And stop going back to Shadow's dick for more!

Shadow: screw that shit,

We all know Sonic can be a bitch,

But I'd never ask him to suck on my dick!

You stupid cloaked faggot,

You're weaker than a maggot,

All of your rhymes are a piece of shit!

?: whoa man, let me get back in it,

I'm the fucking badass here, and I'm winnin!

If I said I'm gonna win, I deffinently meant it,

So back off man, I've got some shit,

Come and get me, you two bitches!

Shadow, you emo fucking whore!

Better watch out man, I'll slam you against a door!

Sonic. I'm gonna start a rapping war!

I'll beat your ass until you can't take it anymore!

Better watch out fellas, take a step back,

I've got dark arts to help me with my rap!

So better watch out fuckers, little hoes!

You two are just a couple moefoes!

**Game Over.**

**Try Again?**

**_and _ vs. ?**

**Soooooonnnniiiiicccccc Rrrrraaaaapppp Baaaattttlllleeessss!**


	47. Chapter 47

Sonic Rap Battles!

?

Vs.

Nazhadic! (Shadic and Nazo combined!)

BEGIN!

?: OH! I hope you're ready for our little excursion,

I'm so good at whoopin ass, you won't even know it's occurin!

I've returned to show these bitches how I do what I do!

I thought I was supposed to be facing two!

Nazhadic: and that's my cue, to join the fight!

You may be good at raps, but at least I'm bright!

I'll punch you so bad, you'll go out like a light!

You better give up now, you know I'm right!

?: keep up your shit! I live behind a veil!

My true identity will never be revealed!

Nazhadic: it's you Brad, isn't it?

Brad: how did you know?

Nazhadic: cause you're the only guy that has nothing to show!

I'll fucking beat you a thousand times in a row!

I'll make you and your wife my own personal hoe!

Brad: keep it up gays, I'm not buying it.

You know you're gay, there's no denying it!

Cool story bro, tell it again when someone gives a shit!

Nazhadic: stop being a bitch, you're gonna fucking die!

And let me tell you mother fucker, that's no lie!

I see you tried to get laid, how did that go?

Face it man, we all know you're homo!

So just go back to your lab,

I'll fuckin call a cab,

Dude, you're more irritating than a new scab!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**SSSSSOOOONNNNNIIIICCCC RRRRRAAAAAPPPPP BAAAATTTLLLEEESSS!**


	48. Chapter 48

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Soooooooonnnnniiiiicccc Raaaaappppp Baaaaaatttttlllleeesssss!**

**Sonic**

**vs.**

**Nazo!**

**BEGIN!**

Sonic: now that we got that bitch out of the way,

It's time for you to pay,

You won't be able to rap another day!

Mother fucker, why don't you just beat it?

I'll beat you so bad you'll shit a brick!

Nazo: sure asshole, try to rap against me!

When it comes to rapping styles, I do free!

Kick you in the dick until you won't be able to pee!

Ow, did that shit hurt?

I'll spit out flames until you get burnt!

Sonic: keep up your shit, everyone's sick of it!

Why don't you actually try to star in a real game?

Mother fucker, I'm the only one who's known to bring the pain!

With the lightning speed, I'll kick your ass!

School yard style, I'll shove your face in grass!

Another round with you? I'll pass.

I'm afraid I'll break your pride like it's glass!

Nazo: so you got a few burns, who cares?

Bet you're too big of a pussy to take a dare!

I'm the big bad wolf, you're like Mary's sheep!

You're such a god damn, how do you even sleep?

Mother fucker, I've beat you before, I'll do it again!

Keep on rapping till this god damn story ends!

When I beat you, you'll scream and cry no.

Hey Sonic, Barney's on in five minutes, you never miss that show!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Soooonnnniiiiccccc Rrrrrrraaaaapppp Baaaatttttlllleeeessss!**


	49. Chapter 49

Sonic Rap Battles

**Soooooonnnnnnniiiiiiicccccc Rrrrrrrraaaaappppp Baaaaatttttlllllleeeeeesssss s!**

**Sonic**

**Vs.**

**Mario!**

**BEGIN!**

Sonic: hey Mario, how you doing?

I really hope you and Nintendo are listening!

We may have been friends at the Olympics, but that's over!

I've been known as a smart ass remover!

You and Nintendo are in the corner, shaking like a leaf!

I'm a total spot light thief!

So you better get ready Mario, get ready to pack your bags!

Everyone should know Sonic the Hedgehog will get rid of all of you fags!

Mario: oh, a-hello!

It's a-me, Mario!

You think you're so cool Sonic, well you're not.

Ask your self Sonic, have you rescued a princess volcano hot?

Maybe you should have some games actually needing thought!

I a-jump around, doing what I do!

Better watch your head, or I'll end up jumping on you!

I really hope you're ready for the seconds half,

Cause I'm kicking your ass!

Sonic: you have no idea what you're dealing with!

What's the newest Mario Kart? The seventh?!

In a couple days I'm sure we'll be seeing Mario Party eleven!

I run at the speed of sound!

I'll kick you into the ground!

You're not very good at rapping, that's what I've found.

Now I have to say, your girl friend's a looker,

Too bad for you she's a hooker!

Mario: you need to shut up Sonic, what are you doing?

Keep up your shit, me and Nintendo will be suing!

All you can do is sit there and shout,

Hedgehog, it's time you bow out!

We all know what happens in special zone with you and Tails,

It's the gay sex of two epic fails!

You're a Disney reject who landed on his head when you were little!

I'll play you like Link would play his fiddle!

Looks like you got a game over Sonic, too bad!

Looks like I'm the ultimate gaming dad!


	50. Chapter 50

Sonic Rap Battle

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Shadow**

**Vs.**

**Brad?**

**BEGIN!**

Shadow: look who came back from the Loserville!

Why don't I get my Iphone4 out, and get you directions to hell?

You idiot, your rhymes are crap!

I'd ask you to say something clever, but you can't even do that!

Go ahead and try to rap,

I'm going to win, and that's a fact!

Why are you even back?

Brad: the fiftieth rap, that's why I'm back!

You gotta stop hating on me, what can you even do?

I've beaten Sonic, Silver, and you too!

I can't believe they even let the elderly rhyme!

But as long as I get to destroy you, then that's just fine!

Better watch your mouth, I'll slam your face in a door!

Tell me Shadow, what's it like being a human girl's whore?

I really couldn't give a shit,

About you, you prick!

I may not be the oldest,

But I'm certainly the boldest!

Shadow: It really doesn't seem that you know about me!

I may have had sex with a human, but at least I could get some!

When it comes to getting the girls, I'm number one!

And when it comes to YOU, you got none.

Man, better go home, I gotta take a crap!

Your mom is waiting, she wants you to take a nap!

Brad: man, I really hate Fucks like you!

I gotta thousand ways to kill you, which one do you choose!?

I may still take naps, but at least I'm not gay!

I don't even wanna know what kinda homo games you like to play!

I've got machine guns for hands, the bullets are faster than Sonic!

I'm like ten years old and I'm smarter than you, that's ironic!

So why don't you try to come at me bitch!

You may be a real character but I don't give a shit!

You're a Sonic recolor, and that's no lie.

You can't beat me, now it's time for you to die!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**SOOOOONNNNNNIIIIICCCC RRRRRRRRAAAAPPPPP BAAAAATTTTTLLLLEEESSS!**


	51. Chapter 51

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sonic Rap Battles!**

**Silver!**

**Vs.**

**Mephiles!**

Mephiles: My name is Mephiles, Mephiles the dark.

I'm a time traveling fiend, with absolutely no heart.

Just like Iblis, I spit flames.

I'll stab you through the heart, making the ultimate pain.

You're fans and lovers will hate me more than ever!

But they'd never catch someone like me, who's actually clever!

Silver: yeah right emo, I'd bet you couldn't beat me!

But I won't since I'm scoring with Blaze!

You can't defeat me, I'm the time traveling king!

If you ever won this battle, I'd just come back!

I seriously doubt you or Iblis could do that!

I'm the ultimate time machine!

No punk like you could ever defeat me!

Mephiles: if I'm a punk, than you're a loser!

At least I'm no futuristic poser!

You think you could score with Blaze? Ha! Fat chance!

Instead raping her, why don't you try to be a gentleman and ask for a dance?

I'm a gentleman, a guy with class.

But I still have no problem with kicking your ass!

Silver: Polite? Yeah right!

How many times have I seen you in a fight?

I can't even count!

But I'm sure it's a great amount!

Would you please not make another paradox?

You're more girly then Goldey locks!

I really hate guys who try to face me!

They don't know I can fight eight guys simultaneously!

So why don't you just go away?

I have no time for emos and gays!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**SOOOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIICCCCCC C RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPP BAAAAAATTTTTLLLLLLLEEEEESSSS S!**


	52. Chapter 52

Sonic Rap Battles

**SSSSSSSOOOOONNNNNNIIIIICCCCC RRRRRAAAAAPPPPP BBBBBAAAAATTTTTLLLLLLEEESSSS S!**

**Shadow Android 12**

**Vs.**

**Shadow!**

**BEGIN!**

Shadow Android 12: Shadow Android 1, 2, 3, 4,

You won't be able to take no more!

5 6 7 8,

We all know that I'm great!

9 10 11 12,

Shadow, you can go to hell!

13 14 15 16,

I'm the total killing machine!

Shadow: wow, another fake.

I bet beating you will be a piece of cake.

Why are you bringing up numbers?

I'll keep on punching you, until you get knocked into an eternal slumber!

While I may not be the best at making lines,

I'd be the beat you any time!

Now why don't you try to live after this? *shoots Shadow Android*

Shadow Android 12: ugh…..I-I'm going to die…I call all my brothers!

I'll teach this mother fucker!

Shadow Android 1: that's right!

Shadow Android 2: lets fight!

Shadow Android 3: no one can compete against us!

Shadow Android 4: it's like we're Raps R' Us!

Shadow Android 5: so come at us Shadow!

Shadow Android 6: we can't wait for you to accept Sonadow!

Shadow Android 7: so we can laugh and call you gay!

Shadow Android 8: you're a homo, that's all we have to say!

Shadow Android 9: we're the best, we're basically the gods of Sonic Rap Battles!

Shadow Android 10: we're so badass, we all own our own castles!

Shadow Android 11: we'd really hate to be mean,

But now it's time for Android 13!

Shadow Android 13: I'm the ultimate life form, you never were meant to be born!

You're the only one of us that can't score!

We do work as a team,

But the only person they need is me!

I'm a Hedgehog with abilities that don't need to be seen!

All the posers wish they were me!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOONNNNNNNIII IIIIICCCCCCC RRRRRRRRAAAAAPPPPP BBBBBAAAAAATTTTTLLLLLLEEEESS SS!**


	53. Chapter 53

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Soooonnnniiiiiccccc Rrrrrraaaapppppp Baaaaaaaaatttttllllleeeeesss s!**

**Sonic **

**Vs.**

**Eggman!**

**BEGIN!**

Sonic: well well well, look what we have here!

It's the idiotic doctor that makes us all sneer!

Trust me Egghead, I'm your worse fear!

Whenever someone sees you, they go, 'oh brother!'

You're not even a real doctor!

Eggman: Sonic, don't make me laugh!

This is going to be your very last rap!

I have no problem with kicking your ass,

All of your past victories were in the past!

I'm the king of the robots, and the cyborgs!

All hell happens when I get bored!

How about it Sonic, you ready for another robot apocalypse?

You can run around all you want, I don't give a shit!

Sonic: I'm a blue hedgehog that runs at the frickin speed of sound!

And I'm perfectly capable of throwing you around!

I don't know who's more of a bitch, you or your grandfather!

What makes me wonder is why do you even bother?

You're an old pedophiliac creeper who has limited knowledge on machinery!

What, you didn't expect words like those coming from me?

So why don't you come at me, you pussy!

Eggman: I've got my colossal battleship, and it's ready to attack!

I bet you or your friend Tails could ever do that!

I may be old, but why would I creep around some kids?

You're so annoying, you remind me of Mitt!

I'm an intelligent mind with overly complicated plans!

The entire world is in my hands!

Tell me Sonic, why are you in just some shoes?

Keep up that attitude, you're going to lose!

I have my prickly mustache, and I'm ready to go!

At least I'm not Amy Rose's hoe!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sONNNNNNNNNNIIIIICCCCC R-R-R-Rap Battles!**


	54. Chapter 54

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Sssssssooooonnnniiiiiiccccc Rrrrrraaaappppp Baaaaatttttlllleeeessss!**

**Egggman**

**Vs.**

**Julian Robotnik!**

**BEGIN!**

Eggman: welcome back Archie fail, we're doing this again!

We're doing this again, and it will have a different end! I will be the winner, and you know this!

Your minions are a bunch of buckets and pails,

Now I'm going to prove you're a fail!

I am the king of the villians, you are the king of dip sticks,

You can yell at Snively all you want, I don't give a shit!

How are you doing? I'm doing swell!

You can suck on my balls and go to hell!

We don't own Brad anymore, but that's okay!

Since it's not really hard to beat someone like you, who's gay!

Robotnik: you stupid Egghead!

The only thing you're good at is being gay in bed!

So we're doing this again? Well all right…

I've been dying to get in another rap fight!

You legally changed your identity into your pet name!

In some help to gain a little fame!

All of your orange robots are little pricks,

But you're the worst, since you suck on dicks!

You couldn't even take over the world,

Your idiocity makes me want to hurl!

I edited the ultimate weapon, he's perfect!

At least he's not some metal Sonic piece of shit!

Eggman: it's like I said before, you're a fag!

Everyone KNOWS I have this one in the bag!

You think you're so hot, just cause you took over a planet,

Well wait till you get a load of my Egg cannon!

I am the best!

A boss!

You will soon morn for your loss!

I'm the Eggman! I've got the smartest mind!

I'm more smarter than that asshole Enstein!

So come at me faker,

Better watch your wife, cause I'll totally rape her!

***sighs* you all know who it is….**

Brad: it's okay Robotnik, I got this.

But you know what? I'm sick of protecting your shit.

If you want to protect your little pride, do it yourself!

Both of you assholes can go to hell!

I'm as good as eight rappers, I'm not even trying!

I'll beat both of your asses so bad, you'll be sent flying!

I really hope you both like dieing,

Because I've got my rocket ready, I'm not lying!

**Who won?**

**Who's next?**

**You decide!**

**Soooooonnnnnniiiiiicccccc Rrrrrrrrraaaapppppp Baaaatttttlllleeeesssss!**

**(hello boys, girls,….and others, it's Sonic103 again with a special message! Is there one of my battles that you really, really liked but was really bad? Well I have a special offer! In your little review (by the way, thanks for the 200 reviews guys! ^~^), suggest what battle you would like to be redone. This weekend, I'm doing battles 1-10, so type in your little suggestions and I will do them! And by the way, I'm doing EVERY remake you suggest, as long as they were actually a good idea but very bad in writing…later guys! SEEYA!)**

**~Sonic103**


	55. Chapter 55

Sonic Rap Battles!

**Ssssssoooonnnniiiicccc Rrrrrraaaapppp Baaaattttttlllleeessss Reeeeeemaaaaakkeee!**

**Zerado**

**Vs.**

**Godzilla!**

**(since there's a battle in Sonic Battles that involve these two, I'll allow it)**

Zerado: oh here we go, it's a battle of the monsters,

You're more weaker than those wacky pocket monsters!

I'm an ultimate being combined by two,

Guess what lizard it's the end of you!

This time I'll kill you, but this time with raps,

It's time for you to take a permanent nap!

Godzilla: RAAAAAWWWWRRRRR!

(bring it on!

I'm more stronger than donkey kong!

I'm the size of the empire state building,

But bigger!

At least I'm not a fucking dick licker!)

Zerado: you make a good argument, but this is the end!

You're so ugly, Lady Gaga wouldn't be your friend!

The only way you'd win is by make believe, pretend!

Godzilla: RAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR!

(guess what bitch, I'm the king of monsters!

I'll pinch you in the ass harder then any super lobster!

If I was any more tougher I'd breathe fire!

I'll run you over like I'm a car tire!

I took down like three helicopters with one blow,

All the ladies know I can put on a show!

Now I hope you're ready to go!

From now on, I hope you lie low!)

**Who won?**

**Who's next? **

**You decide!**

**SSSSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIICCC C RRRRRRRAAAAPPPPP BAAAAATTTTLLLLLEEEESSSS!**


	56. Chapter 56

Sonic Rap Battles

**Ssssssooooonnnnnniiiiiiccccc c Rrrrrraaaaaappppp Baaaattttlllleeeesssss!**

**Brad**

**Vs.**

**Cyborg Brad?**

**Uh….Begin?**

Brad: ooh, who am I? where am I, I don't know!

Oh no, good guys, here I go!

I'm a brown hedgehog with the flyest of moves!

Wait, who should I be aiming my insults to?

I guess I'll be running out of this show,

Sorry ladies, I gotta go!

UGH!

Cyborg Brad: *appears*

I'm a metal version of a hedgehog star struck!

You were the original, but no one gives a fuck!

I've got a cannon arm, like a mega man!

I'll speed into you and run you over like a speed tram!

I've got rocket boosters in my back,

No one gives a crap,

All of us know here that you can't rap!

Brad: who are you, you're weird!

Don't mess with me, I'm your worst fears!

You may be me, but I'm better!

I'm telling you now, we'll never work together!

I'm a cute little hedgehog who's only ten years old!

You're a metal homo, and you just got told!

**who won?**

**who's next?**

**you decide!**

**Sooooooonnnnniiiiiicccccccc Rrrrrrraaaaaapppppp Baaaatttttllllleeeeesssss!**


End file.
